


A Future for us

by Terrenis



Series: A future for us [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: And Romance, Clint is awesome and smarter than anyone thinks, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Regretful! Odin, Some Tony Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-09 13:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terrenis/pseuds/Terrenis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Second part of the 'A future for us' – Trilogy…Exactly one year after their fall, Loki and Thor crash-land on Earth near the Bifrost site, leaving them heavily injured. S.H.I.E.L.D. finds them there and takes them in. While both gods recover, they briefly wonder where and if there will be a future for them…AU – Sequel to "I'm always with you"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arrival on Earth

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Eine Zukunft für uns](https://archiveofourown.org/works/473095) by [Terrenis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terrenis/pseuds/Terrenis). 



✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ

Loki was unsure of how long they had been falling. They had passed cosmic nebulas, black holes, even entire solar systems and galaxies, wrapped up in an icy, windy cocoon. At some time during their fall he also had lost his sense of time and space, and he knew that the same had happened to Thor.

All the more surprising was the sudden impact on hard ground, which separated them, but also brought them back to reality. When the cloud of sand, stirred up by their collision with the dust-dry earth, finally began to clear, Loki slowly opened his eyes, trying to take in his surroundings.

High above him was a clear blue sky with a yellow sun shining brightly. Blinded by her, he turned his head to the left. There he saw nothing but sand, rocks and dust, a few mountains in the distance. Looking to his right, he saw the same and the lower half of Thor's body.

Thor. Thor. Thor.

Within a moment, Loki became wide awake. He had to know if Thor was alright after this long fall and the crash. He owed him that much. After all, it had been his fault that the thunder god had freed himself from Odin's saving grip, just to come after him and to die with him. And after what he did….

The god's green eyes suddenly filled up with tears. What had he done? He had betrayed the one, which he loved most…so manipulated him that he had been banished in the end…lied to him…fought against him AND tried to kill him. And yet, in the end Thor had done, what Loki had desired for centuries. He had stayed with him, when all seemed to end.

And the thunder god had confessed his love for him, something that Loki had to wait for a long time.

Loki turned sideward to take a closer look at his brother, groaning, when pain shot through his upper body. It felt like ever single bone in his body hurt from the crash, and he wouldn't be surprised, if one or more of them were bruised or even broken. Thor on the other side was only a few metres away in a small crater of his own, lying deadly silent there and looking as white as a sheet. The dark-haired god was afraid that this wasn't unconsciousness, just like he hoped, but the worst scenario.

"Thor?" Loki whispered, hoping that the thunder god could hear him.

But Thor showed no reaction to Loki's voice.

"Thor!" Loki shouted as loud as he was able to.

But again he got no response and the dark-haired god felt vaguely remembered of the time, when he had sent the Destroyer after his brother during his banishment, killing Thor almost.

Loki dragged himself almost painfully slow to the unresponsive thunder god. Thor just laid there, his armour severely damaged from the impact. His eyes were closed and Loki couldn't see, if he was even alive or breathing. He put his right hand, where he could feel his brother's pulse, just like he had seen it in the healing rooms in Asgard, and he was more than relieved, when he felt the constant throbbing under Thor's warm skin, although not as strong as Loki was used to.

But Thor was alive and at the moment it was all that counted. And there was still the most important question: Where were they and how did they get back to civilisation? Assuming, there was something like civilisation in this realm…

Under other circumstances, Loki could have transported them both away with the help of his magic. But at the moment he was too weak for that, and everything he wanted now, was sleep. Just for a moment…

Loki let his head drop on Thor's chest and slowly his green eyes closed, when the stress of it all and the pain became too much for him.

Just resting for a moment, he said to himself mentally, before the darkness overwhelmed him.

ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ

Not far away from the crash site, three black cars stood on the unpaved road. Next to the leading vehicle stood a black clad man and watched the area through his binoculars. Finally, after a whole while, he took them down and turned to his colleague, who was sitting in the car.

"Sir, I've found the site. It's about five kilometres southwest from here…in this direction!" he said, pointing there.

"Well done, Agent Barton! Let's drive there, while I inform Director Fury." Coulson replied, taking out his cell phone and dialling Fury's number.

Clint Barton grinned at the other agent and got into the driver's seat, started the engine and immediately the convoy hit the road again. Soon they would reach the crash site and he briefly wondered whether they had to expect the same sight as last year or worse.

Well, S.H.I.E.L.D. was about to find out.

✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ

TO BE CONTINUED…

✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ


	2. A Divine Suprise I

✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ

Three hours earlier.

Phil Coulson sat as usual at his desk in his own office at the S.H.I.E.L.D. post in New Mexico, looking through some files regarding Nick Fury's Avengers Initiative. He stopped when he had opened the last file, taking a closer look at the photos, showing a blond big man wearing silver and black armour as well as a long, red cape and holding a mighty hammer in his hand.

Thor, the Norse God of Thunder.

Ever since the events one year ago, no one had seen a sign of life of the deity. Although Dr. Foster was looking for a way to open a portal to Asgard day and night, it didn't look like it wouldn't happen any time soon. And then there was the pressure from above. Director Fury wanted to start his initiative as soon as possible, but that was impossible without the thunder god.

The agent sighed and wanted to put the file aside, when the door to his office was pushed open with a loud bang and Clint Barton strode in with an, at least for Phil, unpleasant smile on his face.

"I hope you have a good reason for damaging my door!" Phil said, his voice being slightly annoyed.

Clint just grinned at the other agent and made himself comfortable at one edge of Coulson's desk.

"Oh, I have! Just guess what happened a few minutes ago!" the archer replied.

Coulson glanced at Clint and then focused his attention back to his paperwork.

"I'm sure you'll tell me. Did Stark finally manage to blow himself up?"

"Nope, unfortunately not. But our lab guys recorded a similar event like the one from last year. You know…the one with that Thor guy. And it's near the same spot."

Now Hawkeye had gotten Coulson's full attention.

"Are you sure?" the agent enquired.

"Why don't you see it for yourself?" Clint replied, also getting up from his sitting accommodation, when Coulson got up and was ready to leave his office.

The younger agent sighed, when he realized that the older agent had just disappeared round the corner.

"There goes our date tonight. I should have known that something like this had to happen!" He said to himself, before he followed Coulson reluctantly.

ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ

Five minutes later Clint joined Coulson at the lab, where the agent took a closer look at the data.

"And what do you think?" the archer asked.

"Hmmm, you were right, Agent Barton! How long will it take us to get there?" Phil asked.

Clint flinched internally, when Coulson addressed him like that, but also knew that it was because of the present lab assistants.

"Two hours, if we hurry…!" he replied, looking at his watch.

"Alright, then prepare everything! We leave in an hour." The older agent replied, turned round und hurried back to his office to get his things.

Clint sighed anew, but did it like Phil and headed off, too, to get his bow and quiver, not knowing what they had to expect.

Exactly one hour later, three black cars left the area, heading toward the desert.

ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ

Loki's sleep was uneasy, holding him prisoner in a, for him, bad dream.

In his dreams, he and Thor were still falling through empty space, all the way down till the impact on solid ground and that cruel sound of human flesh being pierced by something really sharp. Loki himself was always getting off lightly. When he tried to look after the source of this sound, he screamed loudly…

He couldn't stand the sight of Thor impaled by a rock, blood on his cape of the same colour and on his chest and on his face…

It was too much for the raven-haired god. He screamed and sobbed, resulting in an eerie mixture.

Then it started all over again. But somewhere in between, other disembodied voices joined his imaginings, asking him, if he was alright and if he could hear them.

Loki wanted to. He really did. Something was holding him back and he had no strength left to escape this horrible nightmare. But he had to try…For Thor.

With his remaining strength, the dark-haired god forced himself to open his eyes…

ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ

When the SHIELD convoy reached the edge of the crater and Hawkeye and Phil Coulson had disembarked from the first car, both agents did not believe their eyes, when they looked into the hole.

"Okay, that's not exactly what I had expected." Clint noted when he saw the two gods lying deep down there.

"I have!" Coulson replied, also looking down.

"Alright, would you please explain to me how they did get down there? Do you think they just fell down from the sky?" the archer joked.

But the meaningful glance, which Phil gave him, let Clint become silent and serious.

"Gods, I was only joking, Phil!" he replied dryly, raising an eyebrow.

Coulson threw an angry glance at him, causing Hawkeye to roll with his eyes.

"Fine. Do you want me to go down and check the site?"

"That would be appropriate, Agent Barton!" Coulson said, while turning round to give further instructions to the other agents.

Clint just shook his head and then jumped easily into the impact crater, sliding down carefully the slope to the bottom. Reaching it, he began checking his surroundings.

Right there in the middle laid Thor, still holding his hammer in his hand. His armour had been badly affected by the impact just as his cape, which was torn to shreds. A young, dark-haired man was on top of Thor's chest, wearing a similar armour to the thunder god's, but in green and golden and with a green cape. He was lying there strangely bent, probably having one or more broken rips.

Thor on the other side…the thunder god did not look good. He was ashen-faced and a trickle of blood ran from his mouth. Clint wasn't a doctor, but he could tell that he was severely injured. The archer ran to the gods, knelt next to them, feeling for a pulse. To his relief he could find one, although Thor's was weak. Haste was necessary.

"PHIL, WE NEED A HELICOPTER! QUICKLYY! THEY ARE INJURED!" he yelled upwards.

Coulson just nodded and grabbed his phone, requesting a rescue helicopter, paramedics and reinforcements. When he was done, he talked to some of his agents and not even five minutes later he was lowered down on a rope.

When he also had reached the bottom, Coulson freed himself with unexpectedly skill and joined Clint.

"What's the situation?" the older agent asked.

Hawkeye faced the two men in front of him.

"If they have fallen from above, it would explain their condition. A far as I can see, the black-haired one, whoever he is, has multiple fractures. I'm sure you can see that, too. Thor's condition is worse, although I can see no external injuries. I'm no doctor, but I assume he has some internal injuries."

Coulson just nodded, agreeing with Clint's theory.

"When will the helicopter be here?" the archer asked.

"In ten minutes. Tasha was nearby und is coming here with some medics."

"Good. So we have to wait." Hawkeye replied, looking into the sky whether he could already see something.

Hopefully they weren't too late.

✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ

TO BE CONTINUED…

✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life is stressful at the moment, so I don't know when I'm going to update next. I also have an idea for a new fic, which I need to get out of my system. It will be called "Thorvengers Fairytales or Stories, which Thor and Loki would tell their kids". Sounds interesting? Just tell me what you think about it.
> 
> ^^ Terrenis


	3. A Divine Suprise II

✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ

Ten minutes, the helicopter arrived on time, swirling up dust a cloud at the impact crater's edge, causing the remaining agents to seek refuge behind their car doors. A redheaded woman, clad in a black leather catsuit and boots in the same colour, jumped out of the Co-pilot's seat, while three paramedics got out from behind, carrying their equipment. 

"Where are they?" the woman asked one of the agents, who immediately pointed to the bottom of the crater. Black Widow went to the edge to get a brief overview over the current situation, and strode back to the medics.

"We're going to need two stretchers. We will let down first and then we'll let you down one by one. Shout, when you're done down there. Did you understand?" she asked in a commanding tone. The medics just nodded.

As soon as she had given the orders, everything took place rapidly. The stretchers were let down in no time and the three medics followed shortly after. Coulson and Barton stepped aside to let the men do their work.

First it was Loki's turn. He was taken off Thor's chest and carefully laid next to him. Then one of the men examined him for possible internal injuries, while the other two took care of the thunder god.

"And?" Coulson asked at last.

"Well, this one…" the paramedic pointed at Loki. "…has broken a few of his ribs, but nothing more. No internal injuries, unlike the other one. But all their injuries seemed to be caused by a fall from a great height. It's a miracle that they are still alive. But nevertheless we have to take them back to the infirmary as quickly as possible."

Clint and Phil exchanged meaningful glances, having suspected it all along, and Clint couldn’t help brut crack a small smile despite the serious situation. He liked it when he was right.

"Alright, then lets get them out of here." Coulson said.

The EMT nodded and waved over one of his colleagues, so that they could heave Loki on one the stretchers. As soon as this was done, it was Thor's turn. But then a heavy problem occurred.

"Agent Coulson, I'm afraid we can't move this one." He said, pointing at Thor.

"And why is that so?" Phil asked slightly irritated.

"It's the hammer, Phil. Don't you remember last year, when everyone took turns to pick up the hammer, but no one succeeded?" Hawkeye exclaimed.

The other agent groaned, when he really remembered THIS, and could barely resist the urge to hit something.

"And how are we supposed to get him out of here? Any suggestions?" 

None of all those present uttered a single word, not anyone having a good idea how to solve their problem.

"No problem!" a quiet, pained sounding voice cut through the silence.

Immediately all heads turned toward the direction, from which the voice had come, and they saw Loki staring intensely at them with his green eyes.

The dark-haired god bundled up some of his reserves to force himself to wake up, just to hear that those humans seemed to intend to leave his wounded brother behind, just because they weren’t able to move him while he was still holding Mjolnir. Loki couldn’t accept nor could he allow that. And if he had to use all of remaining strength, then so be it…

"Sir, please don't move! You are injured and you're going to worsen your condition." The paramedic said in calm voice, hurrying to the god to keep him from moving.

"I know that, human. But you won't leave Thor here!" Loki hissed weakly.

He tried to sat up, before the man could stop him, fixing his gaze on the unconscious form of his brother. Then he focused his magic on him. The thunder god started to float and Mjolnir with him. Loki levitated him over to the second stretcher, putting him gently on it.

The medics took advantage of that opportunity and strapped him tightly, before the stretcher was also levitated upwards. Only when Loki was sure that Thor was in the safe hand of the agents up there, he let go and promptly fainted.

"Is he…?" Hawkeye asked, concerned about the dark-haired god.

"He just fainted, Agent Barton! We'll get him upwards now." The medic replied and gave a signal so that the stretcher with Loki on it could be lifted, too. Both Agents looked relieved. 

"You're flying with them. I'll meet you there." Phil said quietly to him. Clint just nodded.

ƸӜ̵Ʒ 

15 minutes later, the helicopter was on his way back, while Phil drove back, wondering, what to expect, now that two Norse Gods were back on Earth.

ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ

Asgard.

 

It was a day of celebration for the people of Asgard, being solemnized in the Throne Room at Odin's direct order. Because today was the day the repairs of the Bifrost had been finally completed, after it had been destroyed by Thor's hand one year ago to save Jotunheim from total annihilation.

While men, women and children were feasting with lots of mead and food, Odin sat at the head of the table with Frigga and couldn’t quite enjoy the meal, because this day also marked the day, where he had lost both of his sons.

He still woke up in the middle of the night, having dreamt of both gods dangling from the edge of the Rainbow Bridge, his grip on Thor's leg the only thing to keep them from falling. But then the inevitable had happened. First of all, Loki had let got go and shortly after, Thor had freed himself from his grip, diving after his adoptive brother and falling together into the void.

Odin had no idea if his sons had survived the fall or not, because even Heimdall's watchful eyes hadn’t found a trace of them until now, and he had almost given up hope of ever seeing them again. Because there were still a lot of things he'd have liked to say to them, but hadn’t had the opportunity. Maybe he could do this later, when he was alone. And maybe they would hear him, wherever they were…

In the last twelve month, the king had had a lot of time to think things through, and he had come to the conclusion that he had been playing an important part in the escalation of the relationship between his sons, being all unfair to Loki and favouring Thor over him.

If he would be able to, he would have turned back the time and done things different. But that was impossible, even for him, and so he could not change what had happened. 

He sighed, inaudible for everyone else except his wife. She took his hand and squeezed it slightly.

"Thinking of them again?" she asked him.

Odin smiled barely visible. But Frigga could see a hint of sadness in his eye.

"You see through me as always, my dear!" he said.

"It's not that difficult, especially today. We will find them in time. I KNOW that they are not gone. They are just lost!" Frigga answered with determination in her voice.

"I hope you're right!"

At this moment, the big door opened and a guard rushed, heading for that part of the table, where the King and the Queen were sitting. He bowed before them and then whispered something into the Allfather's ear, whereupon Odin got up and excused himself. 

"Forgive me, Frigga, but Heimdall demands my presence! I'll tell you everything, when I'm back." He whispered to his wife. Then he left the Throne room, followed by the guard.

ƸӜ̵Ʒ 

Odin reached the end of the Rainbow Bridge, arriving on a black stallion. Heimdall, wearing his significant golden armour, was already waiting for him and bowed, when the king dismounted from his horse.

"You wished to speak to me, Heimdall?" the Allfather asked the Guardian.

"Yes, my King. I've found your sons." Heimdall said in his monotonous voice.

Odin sucked in a deep breath, when he heard the unexpected news.

"Where are they?" he asked.

"They have appeared on Earth a few hours ago."

"Are they…?" Odin almost didn’t dare to ask this particular question.

"They are alive…for now. But I fear they are heavily injured from the fall from a great height and the collision with the ground. An Earth organization, which is called S.H.I.E.L.D., is taking care of them. Their condition seems critical, but stable. I'm afraid that's all I can tell you for now." The Keeper answered.

"That's more than I have hoped for. I thank you for sharing the news with me, Heimdall!" Odin replied and mounted his stallion. The Guardian bowed again, watching his king ride back to the Palace, before he turned his gaze back to Earth.

ƸӜ̵Ʒ 

Odin couldn’t believe his luck. His sons were alive. Frigga would be delighted and not only her, but also Thor's friends and the rest of Asgard. And it seemed like he would get his chance to correct his mistakes.

A smile appeared on the King's usually stern features.

His sons were alive, injured, but alive.

Alive.

✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ

TO BE CONTINUED…

✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is a bit awkward, but please bear in mind that this was written months before the Avengers Movie. I'm also sorry for the long wait, but as usual real life interfered. I also have an idea for a new drabble collection, aka Avengers Commercials. I just don't know which Avenger should do which commercial for which product (except Thor and Loki). If you have some ideas, please write me…
> 
> ^^ Terrenis

**Author's Note:**

> Well, Loki and Thor are back on Earth. I hope you liked this first chapter. There are nine more and Part Three is currently in the process of being written.
> 
> ^^ Terrenis


End file.
